And She Will Belong!
by ReaderPal
Summary: AU: Angel is thinking about someone when in Ganto’s ship, but it's not who you think. LA


**And She Will _Be Belong_! **

**Summary (AU): Angel is thinking about someone when in Ganto's ship, but not who you think. **

**A/N: "warning' this contains **"**shoujo-ai**" (girl love)

Angel sat cross-legged in a dark and dingy cell.She could see nothing, hear nothing, taste nothing, and she could feel nothing but, the cold walls and locked cell doorsShe was horrified, distraught and longing.Longing for someone she could not have, someone of a different species, someone she didn't even know, but worse still someone of the same gender.

It didn't matter though because, she didn't care anymore she just wanted her back, to hold her, to feel her hair, to see her again, to hear her laugh and, see her grin or a smile. The words lesbian, bi-sexual came to mind but she didn't care what the society of this planet thinks. Who cares what the public thinks, anyway.this planet, and others sucks. All I want to do is be around for her, and to love her with all my heart. Thesethoughts soon disappeared from her head. In a way the darkness was a good thing, she could not hear or see anything that might depress her even further.The hustle And bustle of Ganto's ship was no longer with her which was good for it had almost driven her mad.The activity had been a constant reminder that her life was not whole and that she could not be a part of any one else's including her Bushebos .

625 had been nice to her but that was because he felt sorry for her.He had let her out of her cage, and when she had tried to escape Ganto threw her into this abominable cell.It had been two months since she had seen her lover.She had been living with a human family for two years and four months before an intergalactic bounty hunter had kidnapped her from the family she had loved to be with. He had taken her to an evil hamster-like fiend named Dr. Hamsterville who had paid the hunter to kidnap her.She been forced to serve him under the threat of death to her family, her ohana as her love called it. Her, _he and_, _her_, _her_… She said Oh Lilo, my love why did I have to

go. . . She thought"** _Love at first sight should not be denied". _**

She heard the words "what are you doing so far from haven my dear."

She heard a "clinking" sound, and stared in shock.The figure before her pushed hard on the bars of the jail with all its might and loud 'crash" was heard. The sun had begun to rise throwing tiny bands of light on the figure.Her eyes twinkled with delight. **"_Lilo's" (POV_)**: she looked at me with longing, love, and concern. We both walked toward each other, she looked oh so beautiful. I remember her smile so full, and so warm, It still is. Everything about her was perfect and the anticipation was intense. We were about a foot away from each other when… She asked"do you love me"? I wrapped my arms' around her and kissed her with all the passion I could. She embraced the kiss and it seemed like hours before we stopped. I said" does that answer your question? She the replied with a giggle" I suppose it does".

There was a bright flash of light and I became an experiment. I looked like a purple, feminine version of Stitch, antennae, and all! She stared in shock. I said. I took, and drank something of Jumba's ( which I had borrowed) that would give me the power, and form of an Experiment so we could at least be the same species if not the same gender .We walked out of the cell bothsmiling.I asked" how you can talk in English'?

And She replied "I was Friends with a girl named Victoria and her family here on earth".

"I know someone with that name she's is a friend of mine." I said. Do you think it's her"? I asked.

She asked" does she have brown here and a collection of Fries that look like presidents, and potato chips that you look like the 50 states.

I replied. "Yes!"

Angel she said." I'm goanna see my friend again! I'm goanna see my friend again!

I said. "You and her must be like me, and Stitch huh! She nodded!

"Knew it". I said. "In any case." She said, " I have another function besides the one you know of, I was built to help in Jumba's lab so I know all about machinery and how to make things." I created A translator devise which I put around my neck, and translated my words into recognizable human speech." It also Allow those me to memorize the words so that after two years of living with my family, I didn't need it anymore.

We walked further along the hallway. Ganto's ship must have been remade bigger (I thought.) Doctor Hamstervill had escaped a month ago and had apparently remodeled Ganto's step in that time. I remembered how I came to rescue you. Stitch (and I) had finally started to lose it. So when we met 625 at a local Starbucks I told him" if you tell Ganto that this morning you heard Ex.456 was activated, and

((I said) I suggest you make its function be something that Ganto would love to have like giving someone superhuman strength and speed for 24 hours, he'd love that.) if can you get rid of him for at least two hours, we will give you a free meal at subway tomorrow. Deal? I said.

He replied "yes, of course".

He got rid of Ganto at 8 O clock just like he promised. Stitch had not been missing Angel as of late and was starting to think he did not love her anymore.

We heard the sounds of fighting up ahead. We rounded a corner and stared in transfixed horror. Ganto had just finished pounding Stitch into a pulp when he spotted us. The evil Genius doctor Hamsterville was standing next to him sneering at us. What luck it is have my other annoying arch enemies in one place. This machine he said" pointing to a device that looked like a radio dish with a control panel underneath," is the ultimate mind control device". "Once I get this ship above this pitiful planet I shall turn it on and rule the galaxy". Ganto! The (Sin-foe) poison tipped blow darts. Fire NOW! He did at me. Angel pushed me out of the way and fell to the floor. I listened to her heart, beat. There was none!

I was consumed by rage and depression. Using sheer instinct guided by utter hatred I pointed the palms of my hands at the two fiends and two blasts came out that looked like the readings of a seismograph. I screamed"** no one kills my lover and lives"! **One of the blasts destroyed doctor Hamsterville instantly leaving only a black circle of ash. Ganto was sent flying straight forward out of the ship at into the valley of spiky cave formations 100 feet below. I started to cry, horrified at what I had done but, more so at what I had lost. I walked over to Angel. I stood over her, than… she started to blank! She looked at me smiled, and said" what's up? How did you survive? I asked. She replied" the type of poison that Ganto used, is one of the ones I'm uninfected by but he didn't know it. I kissed her on the cheek. Someone said "uh-hum." The grand councilwoman stared at us. "I cannot approve of this relation ship and … (we both stared in horror) ...Yet!" She said. "I will have to talk to the galactic federation". Fortunately they did not have a problem with our relationship. She later encouraged it saying" this galaxy needs a little more diversity".

Stitch woke up soon afterward She had spoken. We commandeered the ship with the grand council woman's permission. "And considering the circumstances you shall not be tried for murder" she said. When we got back home I said the liquid I swallowed will allow me to transform back and forth from human to experiment. There's enough here for you too! We decided to tell Stitch about my love and her love for me. He initially freaked but was OK after that . . . (We'll try and find him a girlfriend).

I'll tell my sister one day along the rest of my family. Soon after I told Stitch my little secret love affair I took Angel to see Victoria they were overjoyed and hugged each other. She now lives with her (and 625) and five of us are inseparable. We go experiment catching together and Victoria and Angel had named and found the one true place for quite a few of them. Victoria The course knows about my little secret (she doesn't mind) he and things a peaceful and happy…** for now anyway!**

**EPILOGUE!**

**For I have my lover she has me and that's all that matters. This may not be Haven (yet) but I've got an _Angel_ by my side.**

**Look in my window knock on my door  
I wish to make you feel beautiful . . .**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Even if it's** **in the falling rain,**

**Look for the girl with a broken**

**Smile, and ask her if she wants**

**To stay awhile and**

**She will be belong!**

**And she will be belong! **

**(Yeah yeah yeah)**

**The End!**

**A/N: the reason Angel appeared to be in love with Stitch (in this alternate universe "_anyway_") is because she felt pity for him, and even though she did not love him. She did not want to break his heart. Also I do not think this pairing is plausible, Because the characters gave no indication a being this way**

_**(but it is possible)**_


End file.
